History
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: The old magic prolonged their lives...but their destinies haven't changed. She's still the darkness to his light, he's still the love to her hatred. But even the most epic of battles must come to an end...and sometimes in a way no one would expect. Modern AU. Merlin x Morgana Mergana . Don't own Merlin! Hope you like it!
1. Memories

**The old magic prolonged their lives...but their destinies haven't changed. She's still the darkness to his light, he's still the love to her hatred. But even the most epic of battles must come to an end...and sometimes in a way no one would expect. Modern AU. Merlin x Morgana (Mergana). Don't own Merlin! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**1.  
**

Memories

* * *

_Magic always has its consequences...and this is mine._

These words are etched into his brain like words carved in stone.

_Magic always has its consequences...and this is mine.  
_

Too long. He has lived for far too long. It's an endless torture. An endless life. He could never have predicted that his continuous use of magic would one day have it's consequences...and the most horrific of all would be an endless life. An endless life of ageless wonder...forever destined to remain young.

_My journey was with Arthur...and it should have ended with him. _

But his friend, the King of Camelot, was long gone. Killed in the Battle of Camlaan by Mordred...with _her _by his side. Arthur's bones were dust...as were Guinevere's, his queen. The Knights of the Round Table...Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Leon, Sir Elyan...all gone.

A loud honk driving through the air pulled Merlin out of his thoughts. He let out a shaky breath, and watched as the mist his breath made curled into the air, mixing with the snow.

Merlin shivered and pulled his jacket on tighter, looking down at his cup of coffee which had now gone cold.

He'd observed the world as it had grown...watched as humans continued to make startling discoveries. He did his best not to meddle, but he lent a hand every now and then. Of course, when he wasn't occupied with _her..._

The world had changed...if Arthur was still alive, he would believe he were dreaming. Horses were no longer used to travel...metal had been molded to make transport...worlds were coming closer together...it fascinated him more than anything else.

Of course, magic had all but been lost...the Battle of Camlaan had left everyone hurt...including those with magic. Merlin was pretty sure he was the only person with magic left in the world...apart from of course..._her..._

He heard loud boisterous laughter...laughter he would know from anywhere.

_She's here._ He thought, his heart racing. He sat up straight in his seat and watched as three women entered the coffee shop, all laughing loudly. Merlin stood from his seat and walked inside, glad to be out of the cold. He sat down at the nearest spot he could find and watched the three women, picking up a newspaper and pretending to read it.

"My god, it's freezing out there!" One woman with long blonde hair exclaimed.

"Not as cold as the day we found you though, Amy." The other woman said, shaking snow out of her auburn locks.

"Hmm?" The third girl said, spinning around to face her friends.

Merlin's breath caught when he saw her face.

Just the same as ever...green eyes, deeper than grass, long hair as black as night...

_"Oh you're not going to die...no...I'm not going to make it that easy."_

Merlin clenched his cup in anger and tried his hardest not to glare at the woman named "Amy".

"I was saying it's not as cold outside as the day we found you."

"Oh come on, Sarah. We've been through it a million times. Get over it." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Amy, we found you in the snow, unconscious and bloody! It's only been two months, aren't you in the least bit suspicious about what happened to you? You can't even remember anything about yourself from before then!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sure I can! My name is Amelia "Amy" Carlisle, I'm from Dublin, I have no family, what else is there to know?"

"You made that name up, you decided you're from Ireland because you have an accent, and you don't even KNOW if you have no family!"

"Sarah, drop it." The girl with the blonde hair said.

"Emma, I can't just drop it! We need to dig deeper, we need to-"

"We don't need to do anything! I decided that this is my life now! Maybe I forgot for a reason. Maybe this is my destiny, to start fresh! My name is Amy, and I have no interest in my other life or who I used to be, alright?" Amelia said, crossing her arms.

"Ugh, fine!" Sarah said, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation.

"Thank you! Now let's have a hot cup of coffee on an extremely cold day like three normal ass women!" Emma said, chuckling.

"Amen!" Amy said, grinning. Merlin watched Amy with blank eyes, but inside he felt nothing but guilt and anger.

Two months ago, they'd found each other again. And it had ended badly. So bad that it took Merlin two weeks to recover.

This woman was not Amy Carlisle...

She was Morgana Pendragon, sister of Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and the Last High Priestess of the Old Religion. Her power matched his own. He, Merlin Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer of all time.

And both of them were destined to spend their days never aging, never dying...destined to spend the rest of their days fighting each other.

Four years after Arthur's death, Morgana and Mordred had attacked Camelot...and failed. She'd been injured, and she had disappeared.

He thought she had died...he thought the Old Magic had not affected her like it did him, but he was wrong. He'd met her once again in Mercia, twenty eight years after Arthur's death, and she looked no different than the day Merlin had last seen her.

Their battle had resulted in the destruction of Mercia and the loss of all those who lived in the Kingdom, which still hurt Merlin to think about 'till this very day.

Two hundred years had passed before they met again. Morgana had almost killed him, but something had stopped her. A sadness had grown in her eyes as she stood over him, and Merlin took the opportunity to strike her down. She'd fled, injured.

Another three hundred years later and they'd met again, except it was Merlin's time to hesitate, and her turn to take advantage.

Hundreds of years later...World War I, World War II...they'd both been involved in that...

And now, less than two months ago, they'd met again...only this time, it had ended in a way Merlin never would have expected.

She found him in his home, they both used magic, they'd both been blasted back. Merlin had gone through two walls and fallen down a flight of stairs, and Morgana had flown out of his window, ten feet above the ground. He watched the two women named Emma and Sarah find her and rush her to the hospital. Once he'd recovered, he went to hospital near his house and had gone to every single room, trying to find her.

One hundred and sixty eight rooms later, he found her, sitting up in bed with these two women, laughing and joking around...and with no recollection of who she was.

In her mind, Morgana Pendragon never existed.

But he had to keep an eye on her...there was every chance she could remember...

So that was why he was here. Because Amy Carlisle was dangerous...

She just didn't know it.


	2. Erased

**Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I am planning on continuing this story :)**

* * *

**2.  
**

Erased

* * *

Merlin lifted the newspaper above his eyes as "Amy" looked his way. He cursed under his breath and flipped the page, feeling heat rush up to his cheeks.

He'd been following her for the past two weeks. She hadn't noticed so far, much to his pleasure, but he knew eventually she was going to notice. He sighed. What was he supposed to do?

_You could always talk to her...become her friend. That way you can keep an eye on her better._

Merlin immediately threw out that idea. How could he become "good friends" with someone who played a hand in killing his best friend? Someone who had been trying to kill him for hundreds of years?

He got up and went to the counter, his eyes still on the article he was reading. Fireworks being let off randomly at a local park. Merlin smiled. That was him. There were some kids moaning about being bored the other day on the street in front of his new apartment, so Merlin had let of some fireworks for them. They had cheered so loudly...

Merlin chuckled to himself, reaching for a sugar cache-

His hand bumped against something soft. A spark of electricity spread from his fingers throughout his whole body.

"Oh god! Sorry!" His heart dropped and he almost dropped the paper in shock. He looked to his left, and found "Amy" staring at him with wide green eyes, a small smile on her face.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's-it's okay." He said, barely containing his fury. She seemed to notice the fury in his face though, because she frowned and looked at him in confusion and fear.

"Um...okay!" She said, chuckling awkwardly. She grabbed the sugar cache and walked away and Merlin sighed, turning back to his seat. He all of a sudden felt guilt.

_She seemed pretty upset..._

_This is Morgana you're talking about!  
_

_She isn't though! This woman...she doesn't know anything about Morgana Le Fay, or Morgana Pendragon...  
_

_She's still the same woman!  
_

_BUT SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER!  
_

Merlin growled under his breath. Part of him felt bad for "Amy". She really was a different person. He'd gathered that from the two weeks he'd been following her. She was nice...she had friends. At least from what he'd seen so far. But part of him knew it wasn't "Amy". This was Morgana. The Morgana who turned on him. The Morgana who betrayed everyone she loved. The Morgana who had been trying to kill him for hundred of years...

_She only turned on you cause you poisoned her, Merlin..._

Merlin sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was the biggest regret he had...

_Then give her this opportunity. Give her this fresh start..._

Merlin looked up at "Amy" and her friends, his heart pounding in his chest. He had no idea what to do. Sure, her memories were all but erased, but he couldn't just leave her...what if she got them back?

Then Merlin would have to take care of her...again. He ran a hand through his hair. Morgana was his responsibility...

But it appeared that Morgana was gone...dead...

She was Amy now...

"I'm just saying Amy! A simple scan to see if there's any permanent memory damage! If there's absolutely NO chance of you getting your memories back, then fine. Live your life as "Amy". But if there's a chance, wouldn't you want to know?" Merlin's head snapped up and he saw Amy and her friends walking toward the door, dropping their coffee cups into the bin as they left.

"No, Sarah. I already got a million scans done, they didn't find anything." Amy said, laughing. Merlin shook his head.

_She really doesn't want to remember anything from her past...why is that?_

* * *

Amy shut her door behind her with her foot, her arms carrying two bags of groceries. She walked over to her kitchen and dropped everything onto the counter, panting. She heard a soft bark and looked down at the small mini foxy gazing up at her, its tongue lolling out.

"Hello, Buddy!" She said in a high-pitched tone. She lifted him up and propped him up on the kitchen counter. He barked at her, then grinned, his tongue lolling out even more. She ruffled his hair and started putting the groceries away.

She couldn't shake the image of that guy who glared at her at the coffee shop. Granted, he accepted her apology, but still...maybe he was just having a bad day? Maybe it had nothing to do with her at all...

She walked over to her answering machine and pressed the message button. She heard a loud beep.

"You have one new message. Received at 10:48AM." Another beep. Amy looked up at her clock. It was only 11...

"Amy, I was serious, okay! We should just go get one last scan! I know you said you don't want to remember because you don't care, but come on!" Amy rolled her eyes and immediately deleted the message.

"For fuck's sake, Sarah, let it go." She growled under her breath. She had no idea why Sarah was so interested in finding out about her past. She wasn't. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling her past was horrible...that she'd forgotten for a very good reason...

Besides...who wouldn't want a fresh start? Who wouldn't want to start their life anew? She had that opportunity, and she wasn't about to let it go...

Buddy barked at her and jumped onto her couch. Amy ruffled his hair, walked over to her cupboard and pulled out a bag of chips.

"What do you think, Buddy? Chips, or gym?" Buddy tilted his head to the side, staring at her.

"Chips?" He barked loudly.

"Hmm...yeah. Chips now...gym tomorrow." She said, grinning. She grabbed the packet and poured it into a massive bowl, then lay down on her couch and grabbed the remote, flicking the TV on. Buddy jumped onto her stomach and lay there and she sighed, putting the bowl of chips on the floor. She fed one to Buddy, flicking the remote again.

A familiar siren sound came from the TV, followed by a blue police box flying through a colorful vortex.

"Hell yes, Doctor Who is on!" She shouted, grinning.

* * *

Merlin let the image fade from the water and he chuckled under his breath.

He still couldn't get used to the idea of Morgana with a dog, and a TV. He couldn't get used to the fact that she was a normal human being now.

He wondered if she still had magic...

_She probably does. She just can't remember how to use it..._

Merlin felt a little guilty at invading "Amy"'s privacy, but he needed to keep an eye on her...what if Morgana Le Fay started to appear again?

He needed to examine her himself...examine her brain...she what had happened...

He rubbed his eyes. He could do it...but that would involve getting inside her home...and if she discovered him...

He ran a hand through his hair. He wished he had someone with him to advise him on what to do. Anyone...Arthur, Gwen, Gaius...

_Just you, Merlin._

He nodded to himself. He had to use magic to find out what was wrong with her...why she'd forgotten...

Was it a result of a spell he'd cast? He could barely remember the fight, let alone the magic he'd used...

He checked his watch and sighed.

"Well, I guess I have to wait 'till tonight. Until then..." He grinned.

"Time to go somewhere fun!"

* * *

Merlin yawned and collapsed onto his bed, closing his eyes.

"Time for bed..." He whispered.

He's had fun today...he's gone to the museum, scoffed at their inaccuracies, gone to his local park, let off some more fireworks for the kids, gone to the arcade...

He was famished!

Now to do his normal routine of waking up, stalking Morgana...

"Oh god!" He sat up in his bed, fully awake. He checked his watch and saw it was one in the morning.

She was bound to be asleep by now...

He got up and walked out of his apartment, half walking, half running down to the street and around the corner, to the bus stop. A bus to Nathaniel Crescent, two streets from where Morgana lived, arrived twenty minutes after Merlin started waiting. He rolled his eyes as the bus came to a stop in front of him.

He rubbed his hands together, excitement coursing through his veins. He got off the bus at Nathaniel Crescent and jogged over to Richardson Street. He was about to enter her apartment building when he stopped.

"Need to make myself invisible..." He said, nodding. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_"dæl mec ungesewen..." _He whispered. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were there no longer, instead he was staring down at the concrete. He grinned and entered the apartment building, making his way up to Number 23.

He'd had to do this many times...he really didn't want anyone thinking he was stalking "Amy", least of all, "Amy" herself...

He looked down at the lock.

_"onlúcan." _He heard a soft click and the door opened slowly. He walked in-

And his heart dropped.

The TV was on and "Amy" was on the couch, laying there still-

And her eyes were closed. She was asleep. Her dog, Buddy, was asleep on her stomach, an empty bowl of chips lying beside them.

"Lord, this version of Morgana is lazy...this is how I left her when I was watching her through the water dream..." Merlin said quietly to himself, chuckling. He walked over to her and sighed.

She was so peaceful...her long black hair falling around her face...

_I need to know..._

He bent down beside her and lay his hand above her forehead. She frowned slightly, and Merlin froze. But she was still once more, and he let out a little breath before closing his eyes and concentrating.

_"andetta mec æalá sé æfwerdla æt híe brægen..." _He whispered quietly. He felt a surge of magic through him and he almost gasped, but he managed to withhold it. He opened his eyes, and found a simple image in front of him.

An image of a golden light, bursting forth from the middle of a dark patch around it, he examined the dark patch harder and saw it was in fact, "Amy"'s brain...the golden light was of course, Morgana's magic...he saw deep scar tissues and tears in her brain in different parts, mostly around the hippocampus...

He felt his energy draining and he broke the magic off and collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. Amy's eyes flew open and she sat up, her dog falling off her stomach.

"Whoa!" She said, clutching her head. Merlin kept as quiet as he could, his heart pounding loudly. She shook her head, then grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Jesus...when did I fall asleep?" She whispered to herself. Buddy groaned softly and Amy smiled.

"Goodnight, Buddy." She said, yawning. She got up and walked down the hallway to her room. Merlin sighed, thankful, and got up, walking outside the door.

He couldn't believe it...

No wonder those "millions" of scans she got done didn't show anything.

The magic was hiding it.

He ruffled his hair and sighed.

So now he knew...the damage to her brain was human.

But if she kept up this attitude of not wanting to remember, then perhaps Amy was here to stay...


	3. Resist

**So I've been sobbing for awhile (fellow Whovians will understand), so this might have a couple of errors! Especially seeing as I stupidly gave new Morgana the name "Amy" without thinking twice, and now...attack of the feels :(**

* * *

**3.  
**

Resist**  
**

* * *

"Amy...who is that guy?"

Amy drew her eyes up from her cup of coffee, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What guy?" She asked. Emma drank from her cup awkwardly, then jerked her head.

"Behind me..." Amy tilted her head to the side and saw the guy who had given her the filthy look for bumping into him last week. He was reading a newspaper, sipping his cup of coffee with a frown on his face.

"How should I know?"

"He sits in that exact same spot every morning. He's been doing it for like, a month now. He creeps me out..." She said, shrugging her shoulders uncomfortably.

"We've been coming to this coffee shop every morning sitting in the exact same spot for two months now." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe he's someone from your past." Sarah said excitedly.

"And that's our cue to leave." Emma said, sighing.

"Oh come on!" Amy and Emma stood and dropped their cups into the bin and walked out, Sarah following them moments later.

Merlin resisted the urge to follow them. Part of him wanted to talk to Amy, part of him wanted to become her friend...after all, he'd known her for hundreds upon hundreds of years.

But then again, he didn't. He'd known Morgana, not Amy. Amy was a completely different person...

Or was she? There were certain qualities about her that reminded him of Morgana...well, the old Morgana. The not evil Morgana who had tried to kill her own brother.

The other day, she'd come across two homeless kids in the corner of the street, singing for money. Amy had taken their hands, led them over to the nearest take out restaurant and bought them food. After that, she'd given them each one hundred dollars and told them to use it wisely. Every day since she'd found those kids, she'd walk past the spot she'd found them, to see if they were there. They never were.

That was something the old Morgana would have done. Help the helpless, look after the young. He missed that Morgana...

Guilt rose in his chest. The only reason she was gone was because of him...

Back in the old days, Morgana's sister, Morgause (though she didn't know Morgause was her sister at the time) had cast a spell over the city of Camelot which caused everyone to fall asleep. The source of that spell was Morgana herself. Morgause had then conjured the Knights of Medhir to kill the King, Uther Pendragon. Arthur and Merlin, who were not in the city when the spell was cast, stopped them. But with a heavy price...in order for the spell on Camelot to be broken, Merlin had to poison Morgana. She was on the brink of death, and Morgause had lifted the spell off Camelot in order to get the poison from Merlin so she could make an antidote. Both of them had disappeared, and Morgana wasn't found until a year later, lost and scared...

Except her allegiance had changed, and she was working with Morgause to bring Camelot down, angered by Merlin's betrayal. It wasn't until after Arthur's death, and one of his confrontations with Morgana that Merlin had learned the truth: Morgana did not know she was the source of the sleeping spell, and Morgause had tricked her. The only reason she ever turned on Camelot, on Arthur, on everyone, was because of him, Merlin...

Merlin shook his head and stood, sighing. It was all in the past...he couldn't do anything to change it now...

But now, Morgana was a new person. Morgana was Amy...Amy, who was almost exactly like the old Morgana...

Now was his chance to redeem himself from his biggest regret...to make sure that "Amy" stayed...that the old, bitter, evil Morgana never returned.

_This is what the old Morgana would want...she'd want me to help her by helping Amy, I know she would..._

Merlin rubbed his eyes. He needed to pay a visit to the hospital.

* * *

"So, your cousin has multiple personality disorder, eh?"

Merlin sat down in front of the Doctor's chair. He nodded slowly, and the Doctor sighed.

"It's a complex thing. I can tell you everything you want to know, but it might be a bit hard for you to understand."

"I need to know. She's...special to me."

"Well, alright." Merlin stared at the little plaque in front of the desk and saw the Doctor's name was Aaron Roberts.

"How many personalities have you counted so far?" Dr. Roberts asked, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward.

"Uh...only three." Merlin said, nodding.

"And what behaviors do these personalities exhibit?" He asked. Merlin bit his lip.

"Well...one personality is, kind...she cares for others and she's passionate about what she believes in...and she's determined...And then there's another personality that is...cruel, and evil. Full of malice and hate...and the last personality, is...well...almost like the first one, but she's different. She takes a different name, and she's more...modernized."

Dr. Roberts frowned.

"And the first two personalities, they...they remember each other, if that makes sense. But the last one...she doesn't know anything about the other two personalities..."

Dr. Roberts took his glasses off and wiped them on his shirt.

"That...is strange."

"It's just...look, I don't know what to do...because this third personality...doesn't know me. So...so do I try to befriend this third personality, or-"

"How often does she switch personalities?"

"She's kind of been sticking to the third one lately..." Dr. Roberts shook his head.

"That doesn't sound like multiple personality disorder to me. Sounds like three completely different people and you're having a hard time picking one." Dr. Roberts said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well-"

"Dr. Roberts to level 3. Dr. Roberts to level 3."

"I've gotta go. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." Dr. Roberts stood and ran out of the room. Merlin sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was getting more frustrating by the minute.

_I should just be friends with her. That way I can keep an eye on her, and if she switches back to Morgana, I can take care of her, and that's that._

Merlin nodded to himself and stood, straightening his jacket as he went.

* * *

_I can't do this._

Merlin grit his teeth and gripped his cup of coffee. Amy was sitting with her two friends, smiling and laughing, and Merlin was sitting her with no idea what to do.

Was he supposed to just go up and talk to her, or...?

_Why is this so hard?_ Merlin stood and threw his cup into the bin, walking out in frustration. He made his way to his apartment and came across his neighbor, Billie and his girlfriend, Alex.

"Hey, dude!" Alex called, waving. Merlin rolled his eyes.

_Stoned, as usual._

"Hey, Alex."

"Wanna come in?"

"Nah, it's alright." Merlin said, smiling. Billie frowned and walked up to him.

"You okay, Merlin, man? You seem a bit...worn out."

"Fine."

"What's eating at you, bro?" Merlin opened his door and Billie followed him in without hesitation.

"Sure, come in..." Merlin muttered under his breath, throwing his wallet onto his table and sitting down on his couch.

"I can help, trust me. Girl issues?"

"Uh...sort of."

"Just follow your heart, man!" Billie clapped his shoulder as he sat down beside him.

"Right, thanks."

"Hey, you got any beer, dude?" Billie said, frowning. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"In the fridge." Billie grinned and walked over to the kitchen, then came back two minutes later carrying two beers and a loaf of bread.

"I'll pay you back."

"No you won't. Go on." Merlin said, sighing. Billie grinned and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Merlin didn't mind Billie taking stuff from him. He could always make more money using magic...

He sighed and flicked on the TV. Billie was right though...he needed to follow his heart...

And his heart was telling him that Morgana was long gone, and that Amy could potentially be a great friend...

Merlin rubbed his eyes.

Why couldn't he just leave the country and go do whatever he liked? Morgana, or Amy, or whoever...was out of his hands now! He was free to do whatever he wanted...

But he couldn't...he couldn't resist...

He HAD to look after her.

Whether she was Morgana, or Amy, or anyone...

He HAD to look after her.


	4. Little Spark

**Next one!**

* * *

**4.  
**

Little Spark

* * *

"Emma, seriously?" Amy spat her coffee back into her cup in disgust and Emma gazed up at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"You ordered mine with no sugar." Amy said, frowning. Emma's eyes went, if possible, wider.

"What? Yes I did! I told her, two sugars!"

"It's okay, I'll just take it back, it's fine."

"Ugh, I hate when you do this." Sarah said, shaking her head. Emma slapped her arm.

"I got her order right!" Amy chuckled and stood slowly, wincing at the pain in her back. Emma looked at her in concern, but Amy ignored her and walked up the counter. The young girl serving her looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Um, yes, I just need two sugars in my coffee."

"Sure!"

"Thanks."

"I hate when that happens." Amy jumped in shock and span around to see the man who had glared at her all those weeks ago staring at her, smiling gently. Amy's eyes went wide and she nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah. Just...Emma...my friend, she forgot to..." Amy trailed off and span around again to face the counter. She heard a small chuckle behind her. She felt a small tap on her shoulder and she turned again.

"Mmm?" She said, her heart racing. Why was he suddenly being so nice to her? And why was he even trying to talking to her?

"I wanted to apologize...for a couple of weeks ago when...you know, I kind of acted coldly. It's just...you look a lot like someone I used to know, but now I got a closer look at you and I'm realizing it's not you, or you're not her, or...umm..." His cheeks turned bright red and Amy chuckled.

"No, it's fine. I barely even thought about it." She said, grinning widely. He smiled and held his hand out.

"I'm Merlin." Amy felt her heart race and suddenly felt a surge of anger, but it disappeared as soon as it came. She shook her head, shaking the feeling and gripped his hand. A spark of electricity surged through her hand, just like when she had touched his hand a couple of weeks ago, when she'd reached for the sugar...

Merlin's bright blue eyes went wide and he looked at her in shock.

"I'm A-Amy." She stuttered, letting him go. He cleared his throat and nodded toward the counter.

"Your coffee." He said, smiling. She turned and saw a young girl holding her coffee cup out to her, smiling warmly.

"There you go, ma'am."

"Thanks." Amy took the cup off her and sipped it, nodding slowly. She turned to Merlin and smiled.

"Well, I should-"

"Yeah! Yeah, of course. Nice meeting you, Amy." He said, smiling.

"Nice meeting you, Merlin." She said, grinning. She walked back to her table and saw Emma and Sarah looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"What was that?" Emma said, chuckling as she looked over at Merlin, who sat back at his seat with a smile on his face.

"Uh, I dunno! He just said hi to me, it's nothing."

"What's his name?" Sarah said, leaning in excitedly. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Merlin. His name is Merlin."

"Like the wizard from all those legends? That's a weird name." Emma said, laughing. Amy shrugged.

"He's nice."

"He's creepy." Amy slapped Emma on the arm lightly.

"Be nice." She said, laughing slightly.

"Sorry! I just get a weird vibe from him."

"He seems like he's into you." Sarah said, winking at Amy. She blushed deeply and shook her head.

"He was just making small conversation. We were both in line for coffee and-"

"Oh, really? He had a coffee cup on his table and as soon as you left the line, he did, too. He likes you! Go talk to him!" Sarah said, poking her arm.

"What? Oh, get off it, Sarah. He's just being nice." Amy said, shaking her head.

"Besides, she's got a doctor's appointment for her back-" Emma started.

"But he's totally into you! Go! Go! Go! Go! GO!" Sarah started chanting, banging her fists onto the table loudly. Amy grabbed her arm tightly, her eyes wide.

"Stop!" She hissed.

"GO! GO! GO!" Sarah started shouting.

"Oh for god's sake!" Amy stood up, fully aware that her face was bright red, and looked over at Merlin, who was reading his paper, but laughing under his breath. Amy glared at Sarah.

"I hate y-"

"Go!" Sarah said, pointing. Amy glared at her once more, then turned and walked over to Merlin, who smiled up at her.

"Hi."

"Hi!" Amy breathed, grinning widely. He chuckled and looked over at Emma and Sarah.

"Your friends are pressuring you into this, aren't they?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"They see you talking to one guy and they immediately think he wants to sweep you off your feet and take you on a date or something." She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry they're making you do this." He said, closing his paper and laying it on the table. She sat down in front of him, shrugging.

"I don't mind. You're a nice guy. Let's just...pretend to get along for their benefit." She said, laughing. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"We're not getting along?" He said, pouting. She laughed.

"Well, sure, but-"

"Not in that way, right. Well...let's just talk about stuff." He said, grinning. Amy laughed again.

"What kind of stuff?" She said, smirking. He frowned.

"Well, where are you from?" He asked. Amy chuckled under her breath.

"Uh...well...I suffered an accident a couple of months ago and uh...I don't remember much about myself." Merlin's eyes went wide in shock.

"Oh my...you're serious?" He said, letting out a breath. She nodded.

"All I really know is that my name is Amy, and I'm from Dublin...I think. I have an accent anyway." Amy said, laughing. Merlin shook his head in disbelief.

"Wow! Have you...I mean, have you tried to remember anything, or..." Amy shook her head.

"No, I mean...I've kind of been given a fresh start, right? Why not take that opportunity, and really start fresh?" She said, shrugging. Merlin nodded.

"Wish I could get a fresh start like that." He said, grinning. She laughed.

"Gotta admit...it's a pretty great feeling! I have new friends, a new life...I have a feeling my last one wasn't so great." Merlin nodded slowly.

"A fresh start is a good idea." He said. She smiled.

"Thanks. What about you? Where are you from?" She said, grinning. He laughed softly.

"Uh...right here. London, England."

"Ah!" Amy said, chuckling. She felt someone grip her chair and turned to see Emma smiling down at her.

"You ready to go?" She asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

"My back is fine-"

"Your back is not fine. This is the last therapy session you need for awhile anyway."

"Therapy session?" Merlin asked. Amy sighed and stood.

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda did my back in pretty bad when I had the accident. Whenever I get pain, I have to go back for a session with the doctor. I'd leave it alone, but the second I wince, Emma's on the phone, calling him." She said, punching Emma's arm lightly.

"I'm just looking out for you. Hi, I'm Emma." Emma said, holding her hand out to Merlin. He shook it lightly.

"Merlin. Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'd love to stay and chat, but...we gotta go. You also have a job interview at my school at 11, remember?" Amy nodded and Emma grinned.

"See you around, Merlin!" She said. He smiled.

"See ya." She walked away and Amy smiled at him.

"I'll uh...I'll see you around?" Merlin nodded and she grinned.

"Bye."

"Bye, Amy." He said softly. She picked her coffee up and followed Emma out, glancing back at Merlin as she left.

She couldn't stop her heart from racing. She'd definitely felt that...that little spark...when she touched his hand...

"Hey, Emma? Did you get like a little spark when you shook his hand?"

"What? No. Why?" Emma said, wrapping her scarf around her neck as Sarah ran up to join them.

"Thanks for leaving me back there." She grumbled.

"Sorry. And nothing...just...felt something."

"Oooh...a little spark?" Emma said, nudging her.

"Shut up." Amy said, rolling her eyes.


End file.
